Within the rain
by NeuviemeCiel
Summary: Bodies felt on the ground with the thunder. Life would never be the same, they all knew. NaruSaku SasuKarin


**Disclaimer:** I suck too much to own _Naruto_ or make money from this crappy thing. Thank you.

Yay! ~ Only took yesterday plus twenty two minutes of today. Me be fast.

Naruto + Sakura = 452 words

Sasuke + Karin = 480 words

Why do I feel like its normal the NaruSaku part is shorter? ~

* * *

**Within**** the Rain**

_Désolation (__despair) – Sakura_

Both bodies felt loudly on the ground, the thunder covering every sound they could have produced. For a moment everything was still, the rain only kept on, somehow making the heart of those who were still standing even more hurting.

Sakura was the first to come back to her senses. She ran from her safe spot, were both Naruto and Sasuke had told her to stay, toward the broken form that was now Naruto.

She couldn't hold back her tears and it was hard to see but she knew that she needed to heal him quick if she wanted him to make it, the nine-tailed fox wouldn't be saving him alone this time. Sasuke was probably already dead, there was no way he could make it through similar injuries.

As she began healing the blond boy, she heard a scream, certainly coming from Sasuke female team mate who had also bean told to stand back, the thunder was heard once more and Sakura felt that Sasuke heart would never beat again. She wanted to scream too, no sound was coming from her mouth, only soft sob hidden by the rain.

Still, she kept on healing Naruto, she couldn't save both of them, would she try, she knew she would lose both of them. Her tears felt on him with the rain and blues eyes opened slowly to look at her.

Life would never be the same, they both knew.

_Ricanement (__snort__) – Naruto_

His body felt on the ground, hitting it as the thunder was going wild. He felt himself lose his grip on reality. Pain ebbing as everything faded to black. Sweet melody of the rain falling in the dirt fading with the memories it brought back.

Everything was suddenly darker than it have ever be, colder than before, he knew were he was. Inside himself. He could hear the faint sound of water drop falling from the pipe in the water in which he was floating. He would be the same as always, this time his father would not save him. He had to be strong all by himself. Or he might kill _her_ too.

The flow of the water brought him before the magnificent golden doors where the demon was hold prisoner. The fox chuckled happily, seeing the approached of the boy as his key for freedom. He knew the Uchiha would be stopping him this time, he was no more.

Naruto didn't listen as the fox was telling him to free him, the same old routine, each time he was coming here, it was always the same. Sakura was hoping for him, he wouldn't listen, wouldn't hear. He had to be strong, so she would cry no more.

"No. I won't" --

_Douleur (__hurting) – Karin_

Both bodies felt loudly on the ground, the thunder covering every sound they could have produced. For a moment everything was still, the rain only kept on, somehow making the heart of those who were still standing even more hurting.

Karin came back to herself, the horror of the scene craved into her mind, when the other kunoichi ran toward Naruto. Her legs were trembling as she made her way to Sasuke, she feared once again she would not see him look at her again.

She kneeled beside him and tore away her jacket. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" she couldn't do anything if he was unconscious. She screamed his name, along with insults, some time more before he finally opened one of his eyes. "Don't you dare die!"

She helped him to her neck, where he would be able to suck more chakra, more easily. Hours seemed to past before he finally sank his teeth into her neck, her scream covered by the thunder. She felt her strength left her and she drifted to the ground with Sasuke, in an awkward position, barely holding her weight off of him, knowing that if she didn't hold herself she would crush him.

Karin's vision was blurry when Sasuke stop sucking. She rolled to his side and closed her eyes, concentring on the odd and breathtaking feeling of her chakra inside Sasuke body, disappearing as he was healing. Tears felt from her eyes for the first time since her parents' death when she felt Sasuke's hand faintly holding hers.

Life would never be the same, they both knew.

_Caprice (whim) – Sasuke_

His body felt on the ground, hitting it was the thunder was going wild. He felt himself lose his grip on reality. Pain ebbing as everything faded to black. Sweet melody of the rain falling in the dirt declining with the memories it brought back.

Darkness swallowed him once again, he welcomed it. Life had long lost his value to him. This time he would really die and it would finally be all over. Maybe he would be able to see Itachi where he was going, maybe everything would be more than alright. Maybe there was happiness waiting on the other side.

His name was called, over and over. He couldn't identified the voice, it could have belonged to anyone, it was to far way, all that he knew was that this voice belonged to someone dear to his heart, he was certain of it.

He followed it, one of his eyes opened slowly. He knew that face, those red eyes filled with worry staring at him. He felt her slowly lifting him, his face burring itself in her neck against his will.

He wouldn't bite, die was the good option, there was nothing left in life. Still, she pressed him further to her, she was trembling and her breathing was erratic.

Maybe, something was left --

_Fin_


End file.
